


Kidnapped!

by Debi_C



Series: Revolting Developments [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone takes little Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped!

I was running as fast as I could over the broken ground in pursuit of the bastards that had taken my son. 

I’d come home to find Carter and Teal’c both unconscious on the living room floor. The only thing I could figure was a Jaffa concussion grenade. I hadn’t even checked to see if they were still alive. I knew in my gut that Danny was gone and I had to find him as soon as I could. 

Slamming out the back door, I quickly picked up the tracks of the bastards who had stolen my boy. There was three of them, but I could tell that one was carrying a load that weighed about 50 lbs. I followed that one when the trail split.

I cleared the fence and headed down the alley way behind my house. They probably had a car waiting at the street. I couldn’t waste a second. But my luck held and there they were, the bastard crouching down with Danny in a confusing intersection of a city owned alley maze. The son of a bitch couldn’t get where he needed to be for his ride. He was hiding behind my old/young son. Danny was looking at me with eyes the size of saucers. I knew that behind them lurked the razor sharp mind of the world’s leading tri PhD and genius, but he was still helpless in the arms of this NID moron.

“Let him go,” I hollered, drawing my weapon. “And you might live.”

King Kong shook his head. “You’ll shoot me then.”

“No, I’ll shoot you now.” I tried to sound as threatening as possible to encourage him to let go.

“You won’t risk Jackson’s life.” he replied, I saw him point an identical automatic pistol to Danny’s head sealing his own fate.

“You’re right.” I aimed the 9 mil carefully at the waste of life that had a grip on my son. “I won’t.” I looked at Danny who squinched his eyes shut in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. I squeezed off one shot that exploded the idiot’s head and splattered brains all over my kid.

I quickly walked over and picked up my boy from where he lay on the ground now staring at the mess I had made of his kidnapper. I stood him on his own two feet and did a quick exam to see if he’d been hurt in all the stupidity of the day.

He stood quietly enough until I was through, then grabbed me around the neck and burst into tears. Through his sobs, he managed to ask about Carter and Teal’c. I had no answers for him. I flat didn’t know. I then pulled my handy dandy daddy hanky from my hip pocket and tried to wipe Bozo’s brains off of my kid’s face. Between my spit and his tears I got down to the pink skin. Then I kissed him and I started to bawl too.

After a minute for us two tough guys to get our act together, I picked him up in my arms and headed back to the house. We heard the sirens just about the time I got to the gate. Well, I do have one; I just didn’t have any time to use it. We walked into the living room to find Teal’c on the phone to Hammond and Carter trying to blow smoke up some cop’s behind until damage control could get there. But when they saw Danny was all right, they dropped their professionalism and we did an old fashioned circle hug while Colorado Springs’ finest watched... 

Now, hours later, I’m sitting in my favorite easy chair with an ice pack on my knee being waited on by my kid. By the time Hammond and the Cavalry got to the house the sucker had started swelling big time. Fraiser said I’d probably twisted it while I was leaping tall fences in a single bound. So I’m here in front of the boob tube eating pizza, drinking tea (dammit Janet said I couldn’t have any beer with my darvoset.) and cuddling my favorite doctor. No, not Janet, Danny.

He’s sitting on my armchair’s chair arm, giggling with me about Homer’s latest fiasco. It’s mostly for show though. He’ll be in my bed tonight to keep the nightmares away. Even when he was big, Danny wasn’t great with someone else’s blood and brains exploding all over him. I foresee some serious screaming tonight.

But he’s back safe in my arms. The bad guys lost and we won. We’re together again. 

That’s the main thing. That’s the only thing.


End file.
